powerlistings2_0fandomcom-20200214-history
Enigma Force
Enigma force is a sentient energy field that seeks out and bonds with an agent or agents. Variation of Power Infusion. Also Called * Uni-Force * Uni-Power Capabilities Enigma Forces manipulate a particular being to their own desires. It is essentially a sentient power that chooses a host, maybe an energy or a being which controls another energy or being. Attributed powers and singled-out power levels vary from chosen partner and appear to be ambient, presumably adapting to meet the demands of an area's point of devastation and the peril oneself is faced with. However some Enigma Forces have preset abilities that do not depend on the host. Some Enigma Forces becomes in-tune with the partner and drastically enhances the individual host's powers and abilities if they are present; the host themselves may already have reached massive levels of force and energy without the Enigma Force, which only serves to enhance their capabilities even further. Other Enigma forces provide an appropriate set of powers to every host, though the magnitude of the powers may or may not vary. Some Enigma Forces only target people without powers, some only target those with powers, and some only target those it chooses as necessary or deems worthy, or give them powers to teach them a lesson. Enigma Forces may bond till the current host dies, the crisis passes, or it decides that the host is unworthy or that it is needed more elsewhere. As it is usually up to the Enigma Force itself to choose a host this is most definitely a superpower that can strike anyone out of nowhere with no obvious catalyst beyond the power itself. Applications *Divided Mind: The Enigma Force and the host can often communicate, though to what level varies. *Energy Manipulation:'' Users can divert the flow of proton energy into a different direction or convert the force into a variety of energy. *Enhancements of the host is also common. *''Uni-Vision: a sort of cosmic consciousness. Users can sense matters, specifically of peril, at a subatomic level or at great distances. This power can also force someone to tell the truth. Associations * Power Infusion * Sentient Power * Symbiosis Limitations *Some Enigma Forces are limited by the abilities of their selected agents. *Most Enigma Forces cannot control the actions of their users till user is unable to do anything themselves. *Some Enigma Forces cannot communicate unless the agent/agents are in a meditated state making the agent/agents defenseless to any situation, till they're able to learn how to communicate during a non-meditative action. *Some Enigma Forces are stuck with a host until death. Known Users *Various Captain Universes (Marvel Comics) *Hosts of the Phoenix Force (Marvel Comics) *The Silver Surfer (Marvel Comics) *AMAZO (DC Comics) *Logar (Mutants and Masterminds/''Paragons'') *Lost Galaxy Rangers (Power Rangers series); via the Lights of Orion. *ThePsychicBunny (SGUK) *Users of the Speed Force (DC Comics) Gallery Captain Universe.jpg|Captain Universe (Marvel Comics) is the persona taken on by hosts of the Uni-Power. Universal Spider.jpg|Spider-Man (Marvel Comics) is just one of many hosts of the Uni-Power. File:Phoenix_five_(earth-616).jpg|Phoenix five (Marvel Comics), shared hosts of Phoenix Force. Category:Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Sensory Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Science Powers Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Life-Based Powers Category:Rare power Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power